puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fandango Convention
The Fandango Convention is one of several war conventions that has been written in the Piratical Parlay and Politics Forum. It is a set of voluntary rules that was developed by the members of Notorious Fandango, geared toward making war fun for all involved. Originally posted by Looseweed at the end of June, 2005, it was developed after a great deal of complaining in the Parlay forum regarding people breaking the rules of war. Being that there were no published rules of war, the Fandango Convention developed from Cleaver's comments (in private communcation with Looseweed) that floating, deedswapping to circumvent an embargo, and using alts to float a ship are not complainable offences, and that using alts to sink ships is only complainable if taken to an extreme. The Fandango Convention served as a base model during the creation of the Avalon Convention. Sea Battle * Pirates (main or alt) on attacking boats should be of at least Distinguished sea battle rank, due to might ring imbalance. Exception: retaliating boats. * Requests for disengages are not binding, and the loser of a battle shall not complain publicly unless one of the convention rules has been violated. * Repeat engagement is acceptable. * Abandoning ship at a league point to avoid an aggressor vessel is acceptable. Ship Deeds * Deeds may only be swapped INTO the warring flag AT PORT. (Deed swapping into the warring flag to engage an unsuspecting enemy vessel is not permitted.) * Deeds may be swapped OUT OF the warring flag at ANY LEAGUE POINT. (Deed swapping out of the warring flag to avoid an enemy attacker is only acceptable at a league point, where the vessel could have been acceptably abandoned anyway. Deed swapping to duck an embargo is acceptable, if the vessel is at a league point/island) Floating * Floating in alt crews is acceptable. * Beating embargos with deedswapping is acceptable. * Sinking enemy boats who are floating under a hostile flag is acceptable. * Engaging enemy floaters in pvp to slow them on their journey is acceptable. Spies * Using alts to job in to opposing flags and eavesdrop on crewchat is acceptable * Using alts to spy on Flag Missives, flag officer chat channels, or discussion boards is prohibited. * Using alts to job aboard enemy vessels and spy on their location, destination, and cargo is acceptable. * Using alts to job aboard enemy vessels during combat, for purposes of transmitting movement, move tokens, damage state, etc, or for purposely booching your puzzle during a sinking fight is prohibited. Ransom *Flags are free to work out ransom terms, for when a CO wants to beg or bribe their way out of a sinking. Rates by ship size should be established beforehand and agreed to by both flags beforehand, and posted publicly. Sportsmanship * After a pvp in which one boat gets sunk, both crews must arrange to meet at a dock, shake hands, introduce themselves, and carry on friendly conversation. Category: Terminology Category: Y!PP Forums Category: History